


The Godess of Vicaria

by BridgetteTheFuqBoi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, Lesbians, Shapeshifters - Freeform, but not really, i tried to start this before and it was bad but hey this is good soo, probably some - Freeform, really there will be like no straight people, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteTheFuqBoi/pseuds/BridgetteTheFuqBoi
Summary: Basically gay medival era with shapeshifters and all that cool stuff.





	The Godess of Vicaria

# 

 

I shifted my arms, uncomfortable and let out a low, almost silent snarl. I was focused on the man straight across from me chained to the floor like the rest of us. Unlike the rest of us though, he was fully armoured and already held his whip in hand. I stared down at the hard packed dirt in an attempt to calm down and shifted in annoyance the mechanical chains biting into my wrists as the queen started to explain the rules of the fight.

 

“Hail, Dear citizens of Vicaria, today I am hosting my annual battle royale. In this battle, the only rule is that you must be the last man standing to win. You can use any means to obtain this goal and I have even graciously placed weapons in the center of the colosseum for you. Now the granting of the boon does have rules, you are under no means allowed to ask for riches or royalties . You may ask for anything else, property, livestock, food, a place in my guard. Anything you may choose, now I shall read the ancient warriors rites of passing before the battle starts.” Queen Ida’s voice rang clear and steady to every ear in the colosseum but I wasn't listening at all, no I was focusing on holding myself together in this testosterone pumped arena.

I flexed my back and tried to stay as loose as possible, slowly breathed in and out. A rhythm I had practiced since I was much younger, when control came to me as easily as one controls the sea. As I was breathing I became more aware of my surroundings and how dull everything sounded to my human ears. Everything felt as if I was hearing and feeling it through about 10 layers of wool. Then a buzzer sounded, very loud and apparent followed by a click. The cuffs dropped from my wrists and so did everyone else's, for a second everyone was still. 

 

Then with a sudden ferocity, I slammed into action driving my body forward towards the stack of weapons in the center, my eyes trained on the sword right in the middle, gleaming in the heat of the sun. As I ran towards the cutlass buried in the center of the mass of weapons, my focus was forced to work in overtime, calculating all of my options, registering noises and keeping track of bodies. I leapt over a skinny and nasty smelling man, with a sharp overtly calculated burst of energy, I flew over his head and down into a large but slow man and drove him to the dirt. I grunted slightly at the impact and I rolled forward from this landing and leapt into the next motion of grasping for the sword. 

 

An elbow to my tender ribs drove me slightly off course and my grip closed instead around the smooth wood of a bo staff. I internally cursed and rolled with the bo staff now in hand bounding away from the panicked scramble for weapons, that was very quickly turning a crimson red. I spun the bo staff in my hands to test its weight, as I dashed away from the melee. As I ran, I choose to pick off the weaker competitors around the edges, the ones who were forced into the fight with no other choice. These were an easy distraction that could cost me later if they were left unattended. I was running an easy light stride, around these weak fighters, that carried me like the predator I was, it was a pleasant feeling but I lost my focus again.

 

I felt a sharp pain in my calf that burned like fucking hell, and then I heard the delayed, muffled crack of the whip. I jumped upwards in an instinctively, panicked spring into the air, a push of my staff launching me high above the mess of people, and as I flew I scanned the colosseum. It was a mess, but I managed to locate the cracking whip of one Collin Fursear, stupid asshole was stalking me. He was a disgusting man, with a nasty attitude and blatant hate for my kind. 

 

I landed with a soft pat and a flowf of dust, rolling yet again to take the impact pain away from my knees, ankles and now bleeding calf. I was striding now  towards the thicker part of the battle, towards the massacre, hoping to lose Fursear in the confusion. Three men had apparently teamed up together and were dispatching a bunch of weaker fighters as i had been doing earlier. I pulled my favorite move again and launched myself into the air with a hefty push of the bo staff. My target was the biggest guy and I relished the feeling of my feet driving into his throat as I smashed him into the dirt. He gagged, a nasty amount of blood oozing out of his mouth and nose. I didn't even get the chance to grimace before I was knocked onto my ass by the hefty staff of a mace, slamming into my nose. I spat the blood out of my mouth and snorted the red speckles into the dirt. I stared down the man who smashed me in the nose, who glared back at me with visceral anger. I sprang into action only to be ripped off track by a lasso suddenly curled around my throat. I roared in frustration and then gagged as the lasso tightened further and I was smashed head first into the dirt. 

 

The sharp pain in my skull and throat seemed to buzz away as i dug my nails of my free hand into the rough rope of the lasso. I was fighting the threat of passing out, fighting the beast raging in my mind, and slamming the bo staff into anyone who stepped closer to me. I let out another frustrated snarl and curled my fingers so hard the sharp keratin of my nails snapped out of the skin and ripped through the lasso, arching away from the now torn remains of the rope. I scrambled backwards from a sudden swing of a mace, a panicked response to my escape. I sneered in frustration and distaste, bouncing to my feet. I drove my bo staff into his throat quickly and easily, my claws now making dents in the polished wood. He gagged and fell to the earth clutching his throat as I spun the bo staff around my head to brain the man who had snagged me with the lasso. I was so focused now on the anger caused by this idiot that I lost control of the muscles that held my wings inside my body and they spasmed out in a snap of muscle and bone and I bellowed in surprise. The sudden weight of my wings throwing my momentum off. I slammed the staff into the man's shoulder instead, he howled in pain and clutched at his now dislocated shoulder.

 

I jumped backwards and into the air narrowly avoiding an arrow whizzing past my ear. But I had dodged it, I had heard it without that slight delay from focusing instead on keeping my body human. So I dropped to the ground my wings safely tucked away again and allowed the other sides of my species to show, Feathery ears instead of my human ones, sharp fangs and claws along with a feathery ruff down my spine and through my hair. Suddenly I could hear everything better, like breaching water. I tipped my head to the side and felt the woosh of the whip clipping past my ear. I smiled in triumph and I ran in a flat sprint, my body expanding in a subtle way, but in a way that if you looked for too long you'd see it. Limbs a little too long, eyes a little too wild, face a little too angled. 

 

My run was more fluid than it had previously been and I was now weaving through the fight like the soft flow of a river around the rocks. I sought out the man with the sword I wanted by listening for the sing of metal under the sounds of the pain filled screams and wet rip of skin and muscle. I started drooling without noticing it and realized I was paying too much attention to the wet noises of the blood and got clipped yet again by that man with the whip, my lower back burning with pain. I let out a sharp gasp and pressed on faster, feeling the slight shift in my anatomy yet again as I let out more of my feral side. It delighted me and made me sick at the same time but I needed it, needed to press on, be faster than that whip, be stronger than Him. 

 

My calf ached at the extra strain and fresh blood drained out of the wound as I drove the bo staff in my grasp directly into the throat of the man who held the sword, but I had overcompensated and instead managed to smash the smooth wood straight through his throat and out behind him. My body tried to balance me out and without my consent, my wings snapped out again with that familiar crunch of bone and flesh. I flipped them hard once and caught myself from falling, yet again preparing to jump into the air, then I heard it the sharp snap of the whip, he was just fucking following me around wasn't he? Before it touched me, I dropped to the ground and tried to pull my wings. 

 

But it wasn't fast enough, not at all and I felt a very sudden, sickening pain of my tender, fragile wing bones shattering under the force of the whip. I sobbed out in surprise and knew I needed to run, but I couldn't get up. Sound dulled out for me and I gasped as all my focus was tuned in on forcing myself to remain human, remain in control. But my jaw ached and I was drooling again for revenge, I wanted to shred that man to pieces. Another distant sounding snap and a snide laugh of joy as the whip caught the same wing again, ripping it almost entirely off. 

 

The pain didn't hit me all at once it rolled in like the tide until I vomited, heaving as I fought against my body to just move. The man was now right above my back, my wing held in his hand in a nauesting grip.

He spoke into my ear, “Filthy shapeshifting freak, you couldn't even beat me if we were fighting on even ground, let alone here and now, you're nothing but a beast and you will die like one.” He pulls and my jaw dropped as the right half of my body irradiated with pain so strong that I could no longer focus on keeping myself under control. My body jerked and snapped as I shifted into my other half. 

 

I knew what my form looked like, I had made my mentor take the picture for me after I had shifted. I had wanted to know why I scared people so much, even my own people. In the photo I look almost regal, long wolfish snout with deep amber fur and green eyes. Golden feathers ran down my ruff and along my back to my shoulders and chest ending over scaled yellow raptor like legs topped with sharp claws. My back half was that of a powerful jaguar, the soft deep brown rossetest sat starkyly against my white fur, a long feather tipped tail was also present. Finally I had my wings, spread huge over my shoulder, deep golden secondaries and snow white primaries carries me through the air like a bird of prey. 

 

I did not look regal now, I was bloody and violent. My jaws dripping with drool, blood and vomit, teeth bared in a vicious gleam. My golden feathers slathered in blood and a painful looking stub protruded from my back where my wing should've been. I flared the other wing and roared, spittle flying off my muzzle and onto Collins face.

 

          I rose to my feet and swung my raptor like front limb in a vicious backhand to his chest, launching him away from me and sending him crashing into the floor. Then I threw my head back and howled, my beast delighting in being  _ free,  _ everyone on the battlefield froze and whipped around to look at me. Terror filled their faces, and delight filled my body and I shot into action, ripping through man after man until I came back to Collin. He was laying on the ground on his stomach trying to crawl away and hide from me. I pounced with the fluid grace of a feline and slammed my talons into the dirt on either side of his head. He screamed in hoarse panic and I slowly rolled him over to face me, in all my bloodied and gorey prowess.

          He laughed then, surprising me, “ So you're going to prove me right, prove shapeshifters are completely out of control, prove that you're all disgustings beasts meant to be culled like sheep?” He spat blood on my muzzle. I sighed out a stinking breath and stared down at him, those words bringing me back to myself. I shrank back down to my human form knelt over his body. I was coated in blood, with wild eyes and sharp fangs, but I spoke in an entirely human way.

 

“ I am Athenadora Boeheim, I am the leader of my people. We are a race of great power, a people of great legacy. I could've killed you the second I Stepped foot in this arena, but that would give you too much dignity. Instead I will make your last sight a human girl ending your life as any other human could.” 

 

I grabbed his knife and slit his throat. 

 

The crowd was silent, you could hear my heavy wheezing breaths and the drip of my blood against the dirt. Then my people rose their voices in a cheer so loud it seemed to shake the very air. I stumbled to my feet, legs trembling as I rose my voice in with the rest of the noise. Then I stopped staring the queen dead in her eyes, panting like a dog. 

 

“ I win.”

 

“ Indeed you do, Athenadora, what do you wish for.”

 

“ As my boon I want me and my people to replace your royal guard, with me as the captain.” 

 

 She seemed almost surprised by this request, but nodded all the same and gave a grande wave of her hand. The humans in the colosseum stands looking remarkably uncomfortable.

 

“ It will be done.” 

 

I allowed myself a gloating smile before my exhausted, beaten and bloodied body collapsed into the dirt and my word slide into black velvet unconsciousness.

  
  



End file.
